Reminiscent Deception
by Lioneh
Summary: Just as a quill dictates the ink that flows so freely, so does the deception of a past he never knew he had. Genesis Rhapsodos was certain of his own story, his memories, who he was…his very self. Ignorance, as they say, is bliss. Or is it?
1. Prologue

Title: Reminiscent Deception  
Chapter: Prologue  
Characters: Mainly Genesis Rhapsodos, with Angeal and Sephiroth probably also having key roles.  
Pairings: None at this stage (there shall never be yaoi or yuri, however)  
Time: Before Crisis Core.  
Status: On-going for now ~

A/N: Well! Lioneh has finally decided to re-write one of her older stories that totally sucked. You can see it on my profile as 'Genesis: the beginning', if you were actually interested. -shrug- (I mean, really, that old story had too many plot holes to shake a stick at…) This newer version will have some changes to my original plans, so you could call it a new story I suppose. It's got a similar plot to my older one…whatever. Enough on that.

To put it simply, this is my interpretation of events that happened in the life of Genesis Rhapsodos before and during his journey through SOLDIER. I'm probably going to address some of the questions raised by Crisis Core and stuff…and yeah. Generally have fun writing it. -giggle-

Now, I won't keep you any longer. Go and enjoy! -vanishes in a puff of fancy pink smoke-

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to me :D**

* * *

Reminiscent Deception – Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He cupped his hands around the small mug of coffee, the warmth radiating through to his delicate fingertips.

This was how it should be.

Inspiration was grasping his imagination like warm flames fiercely licking on the edges of newly placed firewood, longing to burn, longing to take hold and _take off_. His mind was alert and rushing with a million thoughts, theories, things he should write down so he would never forget.

Genesis Rhapsodos smirked.

He prided himself on an excellent memory.

Gently bringing the mug to his lips, Genesis tipped his head back slightly and took a long, slow sip of coffee, feeling the enticing scent swirling around his nose and igniting his taste buds.

His chestnut hair slid back into place as his gaze drifted downwards, his hand carefully placing the mug down onto the coaster off to the side of his desk. A smile tugged at the corner of Genesis' mouth as his cloudy blue green eyes took sight at the blank page before him, the crisp sheet lined gently with precise grey strokes.

He loved the sight of it.

It was so…_inviting_.

He brought his right hand forward, closing his fingers around the delicate shaft of the quill. As old fashioned as it might have seemed, it was the Genesis way preferred to write – especially when he was in his moments like this. A ballpoint pen couldn't capture his raging imagination on paper in the way he liked – he needed something flowing, something _free_.

It was thoughts like this led him back to his younger years.

On that day Genesis was to leave the small town of Banora for the likes of the metropolis of Midgar, his parents left him with a parting gift – a gorgeous ebony black quill, fashioned beautifully and excellent for writing. He had never thought his parents noticed his frequent trips to the study and back, book after book, and one in particular…LOVELESS. Perhaps he had left his notes scattered on his desk one day after a session of hard study or left his beloved poem open to some page on his bed – Genesis would never know, but his parents obviously _did_.

Since then, the silken quill had become his favourite writing instrument; only reserved for times when he felt is inspiration was tingling through him like a wave of passion.

Genesis sometimes wondered, really.

That quill.

Where his parents had purchased it, or had it made.

It had served him so very well the last few years, allowed his imagination and theories to soar to the sky heights, up to the place of eagles.

He smiled to himself again.

A memory as a child floated behind his eyelids – one of gride pride and joy.

He had topped his literature class again.

It was an achievement, considering the amount of other students who were involved in the ShinRa education program. That was actually enough to send pleased and proud smiles from his parents – considering they didn't seem to spend that much time with him. Maybe he had finally shown them he was capable.

That he was strong.

Had the courage to take up his passions without worrying what other people thought.

The young Genesis had assured himself that no matter how much grief his shoulder gave him, he _would _make it into SOLDIER. He didn't care if people said he shouldn't.

After all, when had he ever listened to what other people said, told him what was best for him?

The side of Genesis' mouth quirked in a smirk as he let the quill tip touch the paper.

He hadn't changed that much.

He could remember every habit – every quirk of his personality as an adolescent, and he still had every trait. A little bit arrogant, proud, and sometimes far too obsessive, but he never forgot his dreams. He pursued his passions, followed his heart. His ways with words were strong and poetic; the way he spoke always flowed with such grace but with such _strength__**. **_

Genesis paused.

He'd written that down.

Squinting at the page before him, the SOLDIER noted his flowing strokes, the letters neatly aligned yet written so passionately.

Maybe he should write more.

Inwardly he laughed at himself for being so self-indulgent. He'd never written about himself before. It was always LOVELESS…so parallel to his life the poem was that he wrote about any connection, any theory he found. His only two friends thought him mad.

Genesis didn't care, of course. Maybe one day they'd see.

He felt his hand performing delicate strokes as he wrote. It just felt so _natural__**. **_The delicate shaft of the feather quill glinted off his lamp as he manoeuvred the tip, seeing the ink create words about his very own self.

Every word, every sentence, every phrase. It just felt _right_.

Everything felt in place.

He let out a quiet sigh, feeling a light sting flowing into his nerves surrounding his left shoulder.

Sadly, even his injury felt correct.

But he didn't stop writing.

As of this moment, he was lost in a world of his own, the quill forming a very part of him as the words came to paper.

Genesis was writing himself.

Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N: Now aren't we all intrigued? :o -gasp- I plan on updating…in the near future…I have exams at the moment, but in two weeks they'll all be over. (: So keep on your toes and look out for updatage! Genesis will be thrilled if you decide to keep following…

Genesis: …did you say something? -looks up from reading-

Lioneh:…never mind, Shakespeare boy… -shakes head and disappears in fancy pink smoke-


	2. Loftiness Undone

A/N: OMG. I actually updated! Congratulate me! 8D My exams are all over-rover (lol funny word xD), so I should be able to update more regularly. Also, sorry this chapter's a little on the short side, but I feel it needed to end where it did. Hope you enjoy! I shall update in the near future! -flail-****

Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to me :D  


* * *

Reminiscent Deception – Chapter 1 - Loftiness Undone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Home.

He could see it from here.

All that way up in the treetops.

Of course, it wasn't as if he was far from his place of residence. He laughed quietly to himself as his small legs dangled over the edge of the tree.

He'd done it.

_Angeal's gonna be so jealous!_

Gripping the top of the rough trunk enclosed in bark, Genesis Rhapsodos surveyed his surroundings, catching sight of a sparkling ocean in the distance. A gentle breeze ruffled his messy chestnut bangs, flicking strands into his light blue eyes that blinked in a rush to remove the unwanted hair.

He shook his head in frustration, not wanting to release his hold on the trunk of the Banora White tree. As proud as he was, losing his balance was not something he counted on.

However, a mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

His parents had told him never to climb that tree.

But they'd never know.

They were probably far too busy to bother checking their windows anyway. It was their lack of attention that led to Genesis getting up to these kinds of tricks.

_But they're more fun when Angeal's around…_

Genesis frowned to himself, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. His friend had gone for a day trip into the neighbouring town of Mideel with his mother, and probably wouldn't be back until late afternoon.

The young redhead let out a sigh, straining his head up to look at the sky. The warm afternoon sun cast subtle shadows over the ground, gently radiating off the young boy's shirt. Days like these were usually spent getting up to tricks and troubles around the rural village with his best friend, Angeal Hewley.

That was of course, if his tutoring didn't get in the way. Proper schooling was unavailable from the distance between the apple village of Banora to the town of Mideel. A day trip meant spending a few hours alone in Mideel, if you were lucky, and providing that the paths were safe.

Normal school was out of the question for any children who happened to be living in Banora, leaving just about everybody grateful that computers had made their mark in the world.

Genesis had always wondered what a real school would be like, though. He and Angeal had talked about it, wondered how the other kids found being cooped up in a classroom, how they felt being controlled by menacing teachers. Conversations like this poked at the redhead's curiosity, leading him to sneak onto his parent's state-of-the-art ShinRa branded computer system to do some investigating. Firewalls and internet filter software prevented him using his own basic laptop from free internet searching, much to Genesis' disapproval.

What he'd found about schools was less than promising, leaving him and Angeal thank their lucky stars they didn't have to participate. Besides, running about outside was much more fulfilling than pouring through school books enclosed in a stuffy classroom. However, there was one disadvantage that the young boy detested - the insects. Even in his upper-class house, the creepy crawlies somehow managed to sneak their way into any room he was in at the time. It was wonder how he put up with the little pot plants Angeal had insisted on giving him. Surely that just attracted the little beasts, didn't it?

On that note, Genesis shuddered, feeling a shiver shoot down his spine at the thought of bugs. Accompanying this sensation was a tingle of pins and needles which pulsed through his shoulder, irritating his nerves and making his muscles ache.

At first, he ignored it, making the assumption it was probably because he'd been holding on too tightly. Loosening his grip, Genesis felt no change in the niggling twinge, sensing the feeling spreading right to the bone. A sharp intake of breath rushed into his lungs as the pain stabbed his entire shoulder blade, increasing in intensity as the young redhead held on to the tree forcefully through the throbbing.

_What's going on?_

He craned his neck around to his left in an attempt to look at his shoulder, completely mystified at why such agony was inflicting itself upon him.

He let out a cry as a burst of pain rippled through the muscle, sending Genesis toppling to the side of the tree's trunk. His fingers frantically tried to grasp onto the crisp white bark of the Banora White, splinters embedding themselves in his palms as he dug his hands further in. The sensations around his shoulder stabbed harder, stronger, longer.

His desperate fingers slipped free.

Squeezing his eyes shut in a natural response, Genesis cried out in the realisation that he was falling, plummeting towards the ground at a terrifying speed. In a rush of agony his left shoulder elongated, the skin splitting as something rushed out, tearing through his shirt.

In that very split second, Genesis hit the ground with a sickening thump, a loud snap echoing through his ears. Pain came flooding into his entire body, pooling around his shoulder as unconsciousness tugged at the corners of his mind.

He couldn't move.

The thought had barely processed through his mind before he blacked out, leaving nothing but the unconscious body of a boy beneath the village's largest apple tree.

Within a few more moments, the front door swung open to reveal a woman clad in a business suit, her frantic green eyes immediately landing on the figure of her son.

The mother of Genesis Rhapsodos stared on in horror, seeing his crumpled body twisted in a awkward position. It wasn't only that which worried her.

Unfurled from the boy's left shoulder…

…was a single, black wing.

* * *

A/N: CLIFF-HANGER. -le gaspeh!- I know, I love cliff-hangers. XD; Trust me, there will be more to come and soon! I hope you like my little interpretations of things concerning Banora and stuff…I'm so paranoid about it. O.O; Anyway, enough of my pointless ramblings. X3;

- Lioneh the cheetion


	3. Monstrosity

A/N: Well, I had this chapter kicking around, so I thought I'd update. I'm actually really worried if the chapters are long enough - I always see other stories that are so darned long _; Anyway, I won't keep you, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to me :D**

* * *

Reminiscent Deception - Chapter 3 - Monstrosity  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stress.

It was the only word that described her state of mind as she hurriedly stepped into the elevator.

Her 'son', that boy - or was he even that?

What on Gaia was he thinking?

It was enough for her to take on the task of _watching_ the boy.

Genesis Rhapsodos, the first result of a series of experiments aimed at recreating the ancient race that once inhabited the Planet - the Cetra. Jenova, a being discovered in a stratum decades ago to this time was used for the research in that vain hope, yet the ShinRa company had little success. It was only her job to observe the child, watch him grow and expect the _unexpected__**.**_

After all, it was unknown of what would become of him, whether he would survive or what physical prowess he would show. So far the journey experienced by her and her adopted son had been without hurdles, but _this _was something the carer of Genesis Rhapsodos had failed to consider in all her life's work as a ShinRa executive.

The woman shook her head in irritation as she felt the whirring of the lift slowing down.

She supposed it was worth it.

Especially for the money.

Was it really that, however?

She had never felt like a true mother before…but, despite this, her 'son' was growing on her. That little spark he had about him, that flare of individuality that set him apart. Even at such a young age it was showing through, no matter what activity Genesis was performing.

Despite the seriousness of this situation, Cassandra Rhapsodos felt herself feel a little proud of her adopted son.

Genesis.

He was her boy.

Even though she had no actual children of her own, Cassandra felt the responsibility that it was her duty to care for him, show him some kind of love. With that, also came discipline and teaching.

Feelings of affection subsided slightly as she watched with worried eyes the doors of the elevator glided open, revealing the polished floors that paved the corridors leading to the heart of ShinRa's science department.

That's where they had taken her son.

As his mother figure it was her duty to provide comfort and support, but she doubted they would even let her close. She was under the impression that most of the laboratory's key areas were under restriction to the scientists and professors only, leaving her the duty of _waiting outside_.

She wondered how on Gaia they were going to treat him.

Never before had Cassandra seen something so…_abnormal_ on a human being before.

That wing.

She had tried her best to revive her son, wake him from his state of unconsciousness, just to see him alert.

Tentatively, she had spread the slightly damp wing out from her son's back, seeing an unnatural bend contorting the limb in a sickening manner.

She came to the conclusion that he had broken it, assuming he fell from the top of that tree.

_Why…why did he even try a stunt like that?_

Cassandra was unaware of her distant behaviour towards her son. Having a high position in the ranks of the ShinRa Electric Power Company kept her busy in her personal office at home, and more often than not she and her husband were sent off to business trips to the heart of the company in Midgar. That was how it was.

It had never occurred to her that maybe, perhaps all he had been seeking was a bit of attention.

Did she really not take that much notice? Or was it he, her son, Genesis, who failed to see that she cared for him?

Cassandra frowned in her thoughts as she arrived at a reinforced door with a card reader installed next to it on the wall. _I have absolutely no idea if my ID card even works this far…_

Carefully, she retrieved her ID card from her small handbag and swiped it through the machine, expecting to hear a loud beep in rejection. Instead, all the device asked for was a confirmation of her identification number, much to her surprise. A smile of satisfaction graced her lips as she quickly keyed in the number, watching the door glide open in acceptance.

Perhaps now she could prove her point that she was going to watch out for him.

Quickly stepping through the doorway, the sound of her high heels clicked through the metal framed walls, resounding off the structures and echoing around the small corridor. Taking a right, the foster mother of Genesis Rhapsodos came into a wider area that consisted of many state-of-the-art scientific and hospital equipment. Taking a step back, she hesitantly tapped her knuckle against the wall in hopes of not barging in.

"Am I permitted entry?" She asked coolly, seeing a stout scientist hurriedly writing down recordings onto a clipboard. The Professor jolted his head up, surprised to see a business woman of ShinRa entering such a private facility.

"Who might you be?" He said roughly, pulling a makeshift curtain across a bed stationed further into the room.

"Cassandra Rhapsodos, ShinRa Executive. I believe you are looking after my son." She said clearly, aware that she needed to be careful with her choice of words lest her 'son' be conscious now.

"Professor Hollander," the scientist replied with a slight sneer, stepping forward. "Your son is in good hands. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. This area is restricted to members of the Science Department."

"Funny. My ID was accepted through here. Since I am his _mother_," Cassandra replied tersely, taking a step forward herself, "I would expect I have rights to see him."

Growling slightly, the old scientist submitted and stepped aside, allowing her to approach where Genesis was concealed. _I suppose that woman's in on the secrets surrounding that boy, anyway…_

Stepping over quietly, Cassandra whisked the curtain away to see Genesis in a terrible state. Wires, leads and medical devices surrounded the bed on which he lay, connected to the boy from head to toe. The sight caused a gasp from his foster mother, even with her composed attitude she was maintaining.

"Before I was _interrupted_," Hollander said irritably, "I was about to set his extra limb. The wing."

_You'd better get a move on, geezer. _

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the pathetic state of her son, seeing his wing hanging loosely over the bed's edge. Genesis' young face was serene, showing so signs of awareness of where he was or what had happened to him. She was thankful for that, at least.

Storming past her, Professor Hollander wheeled over a small table then set it next to the bed on Genesis' left side. Stepping back, a slightly disturbed Cassandra watched with a grimace at the rough, careless actions of the scientist before her. Grasping the feathered limb with a hand, Hollander forced the wing onto the table adjacent. Pulling at the primary feathers, he extended the wing of Genesis to it's full length at about a metre and a half, the silken feathers brushing out on the pristine bench top. Loosening his grip, the pudgy Professor reached for some gauze tape on a shelf above and proceeded to quickly strap the wing into a permanently unfurled position.

_What's he doing that for?_Cassandra wondered, normally seeing broken limbs set in a cast to heal.

Hollander took the liberty of at least giving her some explanation into his odd motives.

"I've already performed an x-ray on his wing, so stop looking so dumbfounded." He said snidely, sick of gaining no respect. "Strapping it this way will keep the bones in position long enough for a decent heal, so in the event that this ever happens again, the boy won't be showing up with a broken wing."

"But broken bones take weeks to heal!" She exclaimed, shock on her face. "How can you expect to keep him confined to that bed for so long? He's just a child."

"For me to know," Hollander said, smirking, "and you to not find out, Ms. _Rhapsodos_."

* * *

He stirred.

All he could hear was steady beeping.

One quite beep, followed by another.

It was peaceful. Calming.

Where was he, anyway?

His mind began to ponder the hazy thought, trying to make sense of the feelings he was perceiving.

He felt warm.

But he felt confined.

Panic started rising inside of him. The beeps decreased in their intervals, happening faster and faster. His heart was thumping in his ears, corresponding with the frantic beeps that pulsed through the air.

Beeps. Heart. Heart beeps?

No, heart _beats_.

He smiled in his mind. He felt smart to have figured that out.

Curiosity poked at him. _More, find out more,_ his conscience mumbled, provoking him enough to try and move his eyelids.

Light streamed into his retinas, burning them with searing energy that forced him to squeeze them shut almost instantly. _That was a bad idea…_

Air.

He could feel it flowing through his nostrils.

Was he breathing on his own?

Why should he need help?

Questioned spurred his mind into life, the gears grinding away to try and awaken his body.

Boldly, Genesis Rhapsodos flitted his eyes open again, forcing them to absorb the harsh lighting pouring from the roof.

Pain. Oh, he felt _pain_.

All over, his body throbbed, a stiffening ache flowing from muscle to muscle and collecting around his left shoulder.

As Genesis regained consciousness, everything started making _sense_.

The beeping. It was a heart rate machine. The warmth. He was in a bed. The restrictions. He was strapped down.

The pain? That was his shoulder.

_Did I…break it?_

Slightly lulling his head to his left, the young Genesis hazily looked over at his shoulder. Something wasn't quite right.

For a start, what was on that table next to him?

It was black. Kind of shiny. Looked soft.

And it was _big._

His mind went into thinking mode as he tried to make sense of what it was. Was it a dog?

Dogs could be black. They looked soft, and they had shiny coats.

No, this was flatter.

_Maybe it's 'cause my shoulder hurts so much…_

He studied it harder, trying to make his eyes gain a better focus on what lay spread out beside him. Was it…attached to him?

Was this thing part of himself? Like an arm, or a leg?

On that simple thought, he concentrated on his aching shoulder, moving it the slightest bit.

Biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed at the pain, he felt movement correspond with his shoulder…and with what was on the table.

So it _was_ attached to him.

His curiosity was rampaging now. Forcing his light blue eyes open again, Genesis looked forcefully at his shoulder and identified…feathers?

Feathers.

_Feathers, feathers, feathers…_

It was a wing.

A wing.

That _wing_ was attached to his shoulder. It was a part of him. He was a part of it.

He had a _wing_.

His eyes widened like saucers, the fog beginning to finally clear from his mind. Panic started to flutter in his child heart, washing over him as the realisation that he was _different_ infested his mind. It wasn't a good different.

It was a _bad_ different. A freak different.

Was he some kind of alien?

Was he…like those _things_ out in the wilderness?

Was he…

…was he a _monster?  
__A/N: Aww, even as a little kid poor Gen's still thinking 'monsters'. Anyway, I have no more to comment, I only hope I'll gain more readers! -sob-_

* * *

_- Lioneh the cheetion_


End file.
